Untitled
by usagirl
Summary: Usagi is forced to go live with her Dad. Her friends follow her and make it worse and how will she deal with her new bro and sis. R/R


She looked around curiously. Everything seemed so alien to her. It's not home. Where were the pictures of family on the wall? The old pink sofa? Her big stuffed bunny? Usagi let out a desolated sigh. Of course not, she wasn't at home with Mama, Haruka or Makoto. No, she had to come live with her _father_ and step mother, and her two children. Usagi blatantly remembered the day when all of this was decided.

She had come home from school that day leaving Haruka and Makoto at the door. She was going in to change for the show that night. As she walked in the door she had seen her mother looking ghostly white, clutching a paper in her hand.. Her mother had looked at her with dead eyes and quietly explained that she was going to go live with her father at his request. She couldn't believe that the man she hadn't seen since she was four wanted her to come live with him. Usagi had run from the house, not wanting it to be true, but alas here she was, without her friends, her loved ones, her _family. _

Her eyes lazily swung around the foyer of her new _home. _This was the worst possible thing that could happen to her. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home. Usagi was not used to this type of existence. At the tender age of sixteen, she was still very much innocent in almost all ways, except for the pain that was delved deep in her heart. She had lived alone with her mother since she was four. She had never really been exposed to boys that much in her life until recently. For some strange reason, which was beyond her, they kept coming up and trying to talk to her before fleeing. Of course, the fact that she had inherited her mother's beauty and grace did not even cross her unspoiled mind. Usagi had acquired her mother long silky golden hair that almost seemed to sparkle silver in the moonlight. Her figure was very much like her mother's, with curves in all the right places and an exceptional bust. The one feature she acquired from her father was his eyes. Oh yes, he had beautiful eyes. She remembered seeing a picture of him and they had stood out so perfectly. A deep blue with long, sooty eyelashes that seemed fit more for a woman but fit so perfectly on this man.. However, being Usagi she was too selfless and too modest to notice her own beauty, always looking for the beauty in others and hoping for the best. 

As Usagi was looking around, a door had opened and out stepped a middle aged looking man.

"Excuse me miss?" At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Usagi jumped like a scared rabbit. "I am sorry for startling you miss but I was asked to escort you to your room."

Usagi peered up at him through her long eyelashes and nodded.

"Very well miss. This way." Usagi followed the man and looked around like a little lost child. She had finally gathered up the courage to speak. 

"Who are you?" she inquired in a timid voice that was as soft as rose petals. The man turned around at the young woman in front of him. 

"Excuse me miss, forgive my rudeness, I am Alfonso, the butler," he stated in a very serious tone. Usagi looked at him oddly.

"Why do you keep calling me miss?" The butler looked abashed.

"It...it is only proper for me to do so." Usagi shook her head.

"Don't. It makes me feel old. You can call me Usa, that's what all my friends call me," she said with a sweet smile. Alfonso, who was know for being strictly business and rumour had it that he had a heart of stone, could not help but smile back at the little beauty in front of him.

"Alright, if that is what you wish." Usagi nodded her head in affirmative and smiled again. "Alright I will call you Usa, but now I must take you to your room so you can get settled in." And with that they continued on their journey through various rooms and halls of all sizes until Alfonso stopped at a door and made a bowing gesture.

"Here is your room Usagi. I hope you are comfortable. If you need anything just ask and it will be brought to you. Dinner will be at seven sharp, don't be late." Usagi hesitated as he started to walk away but she could wonder no longer.

"Where is my father?" she asked in a small voice that did not seem her own. Alfonso turned around.

"He has a business meeting till this afternoon. You will see him at dinner." Then he continued on his way. Usagi let out a breathless sigh and entered her room. That was when she realized nothing would be the same again.

As she entered the room she peered around her. Anyone else would have been in awe at the luxurious room. To her it just seemed so...so impersonal. Her eyes darkened and a few tears slipped out from under her eyes. A few heart broken sobs left her throat, and she fell helplessly to the floor.

"Why me?! What have I ever done to deserve this?" she cried in complete anguish. She huddled herself into a small ball and rocked back and forth. "What is it about me? Am I never allowed to be happy? Everything I have ever done he has ruined." She buried her face into her arms, and held on tighter as more heart wrenching tears slipped by her eye lids.

***********

A knock was heard at the door. "What is it Alfonso?!"

"Excuse me sir, but I thought you might want to be informed..."

"Alright come in. But make it fast, I am busy." As Alfonso entered the room to see a golden head bent over some business papers. The desk that he sat at was a mess and his hair was unruly. "Now what did you need Alfonso?"

"Sir, I would just like to inform you that your daughter is here. Usa is expecting to see you at dinner." At the endearing nickname in the usually unemotional man's voice, Apollo's head shot up.

"What..what did you say?"

"I said your daughter was here...."

"No..no...after that," the golden haired man interrupted.

"I said she would be waiting for you at dinner," Apollo sighed in exasperation. 

"What did you call her?"

"Usa?" The man said, unsure of himself. Apollo looked thoughtfully for a few moments and an unnamed emotion darkened his eyes. Almost as in pain he shut his eyes.

"Why did you call her that?"

"She told me to sir. And if I may say so, your daughter is an angel in more ways then one. She could be the thing that brings the light back into your life, because you have stayed in the dark so long," he said with a unknown meaning in his voice. "And if I may speak freely sir?" Apollo waved his hand for him to continue, always keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him. "You were a fool to give up that life, you were always searching for something better and when you finally got the perfect thing you threw it all away. In the eyes of so many you have a perfect life, an excellent business, a beautiful wife, but you are lacking what every average person has and always wanted."

Barely able to speak, Apollo asked in a low broken down voice, "Now what might that be? I have everything."

Alfonso shook his head slowly, " No sir, the one thing you do not have is the most important thing in the world and I think you are going to have a terrible time getting it from them." Silence stretched the already strained environment. "You do not have their love or their trust, and for that reason I pity you." Alfonso started walking out of the room. "She will be waiting for you at dinner, do not ruin your second chance at life." Alfonso left the room leaving a tormented soul behind.

"What have I done? Why do I not deserve to be happy?"

****************

Seven finally crept up on Usagi. She slowly got up from the position she had previously held on the floor. She had stopped crying a little while ago. Her face was damp with tears and her eyes were swollen and puffy. She brushed her hair a couple of times so it didn't look so messy and washed the tears from her face. The face that looked back from her in the mirror did not seem like her own. The person's eyes were red and swollen, and seemed almost lifeless. She was deadly pale and did not have the feel of her usual vibrancy. However, even this did not effect her beauty. 

She slowly left her room and ventured out with thoughts of home, her friends, her family. "I wish Haruka and Makoto were here. They could at least make me feel better." 

__

Flash Back

"So what are you gonna do about it? It's not like a little thing like you, can take it back from me." A tall boy held a stuff bunny over a head of golden curls.

"Give it back you big meanie. It's mine," the small child huffed, jumping trying to get her bunny back.

"Well it's mine now." Tears started to trickle down her young vibrant face.

"Oh really?" a voice broke in. And the two looked over to see two girls standing next to each other.

"I never knew guys liked to play with bunnies," the other one spoke. They both cracked their knuckles.

"I will take care of him," the tall blonde said.

"No, I will," the smaller brunette interjected.

"No, I WILL!"

"NO I WILL!" The boy stared at them in shock. They were fighting over who was going to take care of him, unfortunately he would never have a chance to find out as a small fist hit him in the stomach and he dropped the bunny. The two girls were still arguing as the boy went down.

"No, I did," a small voice spoke up as the blonde picked up her fallen bunny.

"That was pretty cool."

"She sure can pack a punch. What's your name?"

"Usagi," she said timidly.

"Alright Usa, I am Haruka and this is Makoto." And the three walked off.

End of Flashback

And after that they had never separated. Always supported what the other was doing. They were practically sisters and were considered that by everyone. Makoto and Haruka got into fights quite frequently, but Usagi was always the one to separate them before things went too far. They certainly didn't take the fact Usagi was leaving easily. 

Usagi sighed and realized she was lost. "Great my friends aren't here, I am in a strange house and now I am lost." Her heart sunk. "I wonder what they are doing now?" 

**********************

Haruka and Makoto sat in the garden of Serenity's house. It had become a new custom to do so after Usagi had left, which was only three days ago. They would pester each other and mop around, feeling hopeless and sorry for themselves while looking at roses.

"I'm bored what do you wanna do?" Haruka asked.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first what do you want to do?"

"No, I asked you what do you wanna do?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO?"

"NO, WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO?!" Then both sighed. They could agree on nothing since Usagi left and nothing was the same.

"I wish Usagi was here."

"Yeah. Me too." And by some miracle they both sat up from their prone positions.

"Are you thinking..."

"What I'm thinking?" 

Both girls jumped up and yelled in unison, "ROAD TRIP!!!" 

"What do you think it's like there? I mean with all those rich people."

"Shouldn't you know. Your dad is a famous, _rich _motorcycle racer." 

Haruka laughed.

"Well, yeah I guess so but we don't associate with those kind of people. He doesn't let his money get to his head. What about you Miss My Dad is a famous chef.." Makoto blushed and shrugged.

"I..well...he keeps his work life separate from his at home life, so I have never met anyone famous before besides your dad. Plus my dad doesn't like to flaunt his money." And with that the girls continued discussing their plan to get Usagi back.

*******

Usagi queitly walked through the halls her eyes down cast. And again another scene played before her eyes...

__

Flashback

Usagi walked into her home as usually. A bright smile was on her face, since school was out for the weekend. Her mother was in the kitchen as usually as she walked in.

"Hi mom. Anything good to snack on?" AS she did everyday. Serenity sat there looking at a letter, eyes downcast. She was silent. "What's the matter Momma?" Her voice was quite concerned. Silence was her answer, "Momma?"

Serenity's eyes looked up seeming dimmer than usual. "You are going to go live with your father." Sserenity staed quietly.

"WHAT?! " Usagi looked around in bewilderment, "When? Why? What about my friends?"

"In a week, cause I said so and your friends will still be here when you get back." Serenity said without looking her daughter in the eye.

"But Momma I don't wanna go, I want to stay here with you..."

"You can't.."

"Why?"

"Because I said so..."

"Is there something wrong Momma?" Her blue eyes quaked with unshed tears.

"No," Her mother said in a harsh voice," You are going to go live with your father and that is that." And she abruptly exited the room leaving Usagi to her own sorrow.

End FlashBack

Tears silently made there way down Usagi's cheeks.

"Hey you!"


End file.
